Là où est la vie
by Just a FlashBack
Summary: Le jour où la jeune femme qu'il considérait comme sa compagne le quitte sa vie s'effondre, il déprime jusqu'à que il lui sauve la vie à elle… Disclamer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer


POV Elle

Mes parents m'avez encore obligez à venir à une de leur convention sur l'environnement

-Chéri tu ferais mieux de dormir on a encore 11h de route et il est tard.

-Oui Maman dit-je en m'endormant

A peine m'étais-je endormit que notre voiture fit un tonneau je fus propulser contre mon siège, la voiture emboutie la rambarde et je m'évanouie.

POV Lui

Je marchais à la lisière de la forêt quand je vis une voiture emboutir la rambarde, je m'approcha du lieu de l'accident pour vérifier si je pouvais aider quelqu'un, j'entendis une femme dire

-aidez ma fille s'il-vous-plait sauvez la. Monsieur aidez-la je vous en pris.

Je m'avança plus près encore l'odeur du sang devenais de plus en plus forte alors je vis l'intérieur de la voiture une jeune fille était assise a l'arrière elle avait une peluche dans la main un petit garçon assis à cotés d'elle, à l'avant le conducteur un homme de la quarantaine et sur le siège passager avant une femme, alors je fis ce que cette femme me dit je pris la jeune fille dans mes bras, elle tenait fermement la peluche dans ces fines mains. Je fis à peine 500 mètres qu'elle se réveilla

\- Repose-moi. Me cria-t-elle

Voyant que je ne faisais pas elle se releva de mes bras et posa doucement son pied par terre.

Pov Elle

Je descendis des bras puissant qui me portais et commença à le dévisager cherchant dans mon cerveau comment cet événement avait eu lieu, il était beau avec des yeux dorés, je le dévisageais pendant un moment avant de me souvenir des événements précédent

-Oh mon dieu, il faut que j'y retourne. Lui dis-je serrant plus fort encore la peluche de mon petit frère que je tenais dans la main et en commençant à partir

-Attends, moi. Dit-il mais j'étais déjà loin

Une fois en vu de la voiture je m'immobilisa, je ne pouvais plus bouger j'étais figée, le garçon aux yeux dorés me pris dans ses bras je ne pouvais plus bouger j'étais paralyser, il me porta jusqu'à une immense maison blanche qui se trouvais au cœur de la forêt, à peine ma t'il poser sur le canapé que je m'évanouie

POV Lui

Je la posa sur le canapé et elle s'évanouie, je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'avais ramené à la maison et le reste de la famille était autours de moi se demandant pourquoi je l'avais ramené

-Je sais que vous vous demandé pourquoi je l'ai ramené je ne sais pas pourquoi moi-même.

-Ce n'est rien fils. Me dit-mon père, Carlisle.

-Je n'ai plus de vision depuis un moment, avoua ma sœur Alice.

-Depuis combien de temps, questionna ma mère Esmée

-Depuis deux semaines répondit Alice

-C'est qui la dame questionna Nessie

-Viens ma chérie il est l'heure de couché dit Bella en partant

Je monta la jeune fille dans ma chambre, une fois à l'intérieur je la déposa sur le lit et je pris enfin le temps de la dévisager elle avait de long cheveux noir qui s'arrêtais sur ses hanches, elle avait la peau métisse, elle était de taille moyen 1m65 je dirais et c'est yeux je n'avais eu que peu de temps pour les admirer mais ils étaient bleu nuit, son cri me sortis de mes pensées elle faisait un cauchemar plutôt violent, elle criais et gémissait je posa sa tête sur mes genoux la faisant basculer de gauche a droite

-Chut chut tous va bien tout va bien, lui murmurais-je a l'oreille elle ouvrit les yeux doucement plongeant son regard bleu dans le mien

-Oh mon dieu il faut que j'y retourne s'exclama-t-elle

-Je suis sincèrement désolée lui dis-je quand t'elle fondit en larmes

POV Elle

Je fondis en larme dans ces bras, ils étaient gelés mais étrangement ils me réchauffaient, je m'endormis dans ces bras puissants extenuée par le cauchemar et les événements précédent

Le lendemain quand je me réveilla le soleil était levé je reposais toujours dans les bras puissant du jeune homme, je pris tout mon temps pour le regarder il était grand 1m95 minimum, de magnifique yeux dorés magnifique

-Bonjour belle au bois dormant, si tu veux prendre une douche, tu fais presque la même taille que Bella elle a mit des vêtements pour toi dans la salle de bain

-Merci dis-je en me relevant et en m'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

Je pris le temps d'observer mon environnement, la salle de bain était remplie de produit masculin du gel douche en passant par le rasoir, je rentra dans la douche j'augmenta la température au maximum puis je me frotta la peau jusqu'à quelle sois rouge voulant enlever cette odeur de mort et de sang de moi.

Quand je sortis de la douche je m'enroula dans une serviette vingt fois trop grande pour moi

-Mon dieu mais c'est la serviette d'un ours ou quoi pensai-je a voix haute puis j'entendis un rire magnifique, j'ouvris alors la porte pour le découvrir exploser de rire sur le lit, un air rieur dans c'est magnifique yeux dorés, son rire étant très communicatif je fini vite allongé à côté de lui sur le lit plié de rire, j'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle tellement je riais

-Les enfants à table

Cria une voix depuis le rez-de-chaussée

-On arrive Esmée, répondit le jeune homme aux yeux dorés, viens je vais te présenter à toute la famille. Alors voici Bella et sa fille Rennésmée, là c'est Alice et pour finir mon père Carlisle et ma mère Esmée.

-Bonjour dis-je timide

Le garçon aux yeux dorés tira ma chaise, je m'y assis

POV Lui

Je tira sa chaise elle s'y assis, elle regarda le plat de nourriture avidement je la comprends cela fais 24 heures qu'elle n'a pas mangé, elle se jeta littéralement sur la nourriture elle mangeait pour cinq je ne pus retenir le rire qui franchi mes lèvres quand je la vit mangé, je fus vite rejoins par le reste de la famille et par elle je m'arrêta de rire tellement j'étais subjugué par le son du sien il était magnifique les autres me regardèrent choqué par le fait que je la dévisageais, ils avaient peut-être peur que je revive la même chose que quand ma soi disant compagne ma quittée il ne voulais pas que je souffre mais c'étais du passé je n'y pensai plus grâce a elle. Le reste de la journée passa très vite et elle s'endormit dans mes bras sur le canapé

POV Elle

Je m'endormis dans ces bras sur le canapé, espérant ne pas faire de cauchemar cette nuit, quand je me réveilla il n'était plus à mes côtés

-Où est-il questionnais-je Carlisle

-Il arrive il est partis faire un tour en voiture dit le médecin blond au moment où un bruit de moteur retenti, tien le voilà

-Hey salut la famille, salut toi dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, je remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa main

-Cadeau cria-t-il en ouvrant sa main dévoilant mon collier qui avait comme pendentif le hochet de mon frère et le mien entrelacer

-Tu es retourné sur les lieux de l'accident lui criais-je en sortant de la maison en courant claquant la porte au passage j'avais atteint la lisière de la forêt quand il me rattrapa, il me tira par le bras jusqu'à l'intérieur de la forêt

POV Lui

Je la tira par le bras jusqu'à l'intérieur de la forêt il fallait que je lui montre ce que j'étais vraiment, un vampire. Je m'arrêta devant une clairière remplis de cerf je lui fis signe de ce taire et je fonça sur les cerfs les tuent tous, et la elle fit une chose à quoi je ne mis attendais pas

POV Elle

Il tua tout les cerfs devant moi et je le regarda perdu, je voyais dans son regard qu'il ne comprenait pas ma réaction alors je lui montra le tatouage tribale que je portais au creux du poignet

-Désolé je…je suis un loup-garou dis-je en partant en courant a quelle que mètre de la limite de La Push il me rattrapa

-Jessica attend s'il-te-plait, écoute moi juste écoute. J'ai souffert à cause d'une trainée mais tu me la fait oublier Jessica je…je t'aime voilà dit-il en m'embrassant fougueusement et je lui rendis son baiser et passa la frontière entre tant

-Je sais Emmett, je sais lui dis-je

 _ **Trois mois plus tard**_

POV Elle

J'étais entrain de déjeuner avec Leah quand j'entendis des bruits de bagarre dehors

Je sortis de la maison où j'habitais depuis trois mois alors je le vit qui se battait avec deux loups

-STOP ! Laissez le criais-je aux deux loups

Et toi comment ose tu profaner les terres de la Push, va t'en.

-Non Jessica s'il-te-plait écoute moi, juste 10 minutes

-10 minutes ? D'accord. Lui dis-je en le laissant entrer dans la maison

-Jessica nous avons besoin de toi les Volturi veulent nous attaquer pour te tuer toi et Nessie

\- Je vous aiderais, maintenant vas t'en.

Il sortit de la maison, je monta dans la chambre que j'occupais, je sortais un sac à dos quand Leah apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte

-C'est ton imprégné ?

-Oui

-Alors cours le chercher me dit-elle

Je pris mes affaires et le rattrapa

-Emmett, attends lui dis-je

Il se mit à genoux devant moi

-Jessica veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Emmett, oui lui répondis-je quand il me passa l'anneau au doigt

Il m'entraina jusqu'à la maison Cullen où étaient installer une quarantaine de vampire plus la meute de la Push. Je sortis mon téléphone portable de ma poche et je m'éloigna d'Emmett

-Allo Zake

-Yep Jess, si tu m'appelle tu as un problème

-Ouais, Volturi

-On arrive, Jessie tu t'es mit dans quelle pétrin encore l'entendis-je dire avant que je ne raccroche

-Ma chérie, oh mon dieu qui est l'heureux élu ? dit Esmée en voyant mon l'alliance

-C'est une longue histoire Esmée.

Un grognement retentit nous nous sommes retourné en même temps Esmée et moi

-Zake épargne nous ton numéros s'il-te-plait

-Jessie ! dit-il avec une voix d'enfant

Je partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable vite suivi par le reste de notre groupe

-Les amis voici ma meute

-Où est l'Alpha je ne le sens pas demanda Sam

-Je suis l'Alpha dit Zake

-Zake depuis quand tu t'appropries mon titre dis-je entre deux rires Sam c'est moi l'Alpha

-Il arrive, c'est l'heure dit quelqu'un

Nous nous sommes avancé vers le champ de bataille le terrain de baseball les Volturi arrivèrent quelque heures après nous

-Où est la louve

-Ici dit Leah avant de s'avancer

Les Volturi la jetèrent à l'autre bout du terrain la propulsant contre un arbre, j'entendis Seth grogner.

Je m'avança vers les Volturi talonné par mon fiancé et ma meute. Je tendis ma main vers Aro il la prit dans les siennes satisfait Aro retira ma main des siennes Alec arriver par derrière m'assomma et se fut le trou noir.

Je me réveilla dans la chambre de Emmett tout les Cullen jouais dehors, je descendis les rejoindre

-Bonjour ma chérie bien dormi ?

-Parfaitement bien

 _ **3 ans plus tard**_

POV Lui

-Papa cria ma fille Matt il m'embête

-Matt arrête d'embêter ta sœur

-Oui papa me répondit mon fils

Il y a maintenant trois ans que je m'étais marier à la créature divine qui me sert de femme nous avions eu des triplé Cassiopée, Matthew et Zeke tous les trois des hybrides mi-vampires mi-loups-garous ils étaient notre fierté a moi et ma femme Jessica avec qui je vivais un amour parfait.

En parlant d'amour Seth s'étais imprégné de ma fille, Leah c'est mit avec Sam avec qui elle a eu d'abord un fils Josh puis une fille Camille qui s'était imprégné de Zeke et Jacob et Nessie avait eu une fille Louane de qui s'était imprégné Matt nous étions tous heureux et amoureux. **(ndla : J'ai envie de dire « Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant)**

 **Et voila ma toute première OS désoler pour les fautes j'espère quelle vous plaira**


End file.
